iChristmas Seddie Version
by xSelenag0mezfanx
Summary: This is a little like iChristmas but instead of Carly it’s Sam. Sam wishes that her life was normal. She wishes for a caring mother and for a better boyfriend then ever. *SEDDIE* Of course
1. iWish

iChristmas (Seddie Version)

This is a little like iChristmas but instead of Carly it's Sam. Sam wishes that her life was normal. She wishes for a caring mother and for a better boyfriend then ever. SEDDIE Of course

"And were live in 5,4,3,2" Freddie pointing at the girls.

"Hello creatures from what we call Earth" Carly said to the camera.

"Hiya, webercreatures! Guess were u have just clicked?" Sam yelled to the Camera

"Yeah, you guessed right this is…"

"iCarly!!!"Both girls screamed to the camera with there faces up close.

"Have a MeRRRRy Christmas!" Both Girls said at the same time.

"And were Out" Freddie said turing of the camera". "You guys did great today"

"That was the whole point Fredword" Sam said looking at him annoyed.

"Omg!" Carly screamed.

"What, what?" both Freddie and Sam asked.

"Shane sent me a a text message saying to meet him at the mall"

"What?" Freddie said in a angry tone.

"Aww did this upset lil o' Freddie o'" Sam said bursting out laughing.

"Guys I'm going to go, try not to eat your selves alive" Carly said in a giggle.

"Ha, me eat that thank you very much but my hunger just went away with your offer" Sam said looking discused.

"Ok guys gotta go" Carly said looking very happy.

Sam went to the car in the iCarly studio and sat down. She looked sad. _I'm not going up to her Freddie thought she might actually eat me alive but she does look a bit sad._ Freddie went and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" Freddie said concerned.

"Nothing." Sam said sad.

"I've never seen you like this please tell me I'm your friend you can count on me" Freddie couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Okay!" Sam said bursting into tears."Why can't I be like Carly she has everything! I mean she's really pretty she has an awsome brother who protects her and to top it off she has you"


	2. Woah,what happened?

"What?"

"Yeah what you heard Fredword she has everything I wish I had

a better normal life I life with everything with true love,with friendship with caring mothers…yeah you get it" Sam said.

You could see outside the iCarly studio was some flaming lights. And some twirling everything was twirling soon then everything was still absolutely woke up in her bedroom which wasn't a reak like always it was a cute fiusha bedroom. With little plastic purple butterflies hanging on the ceiling of her bedroom and a big closet full of cute girly and fashionable room was huge. And to top it all off she had her own bathroom.

"What?" Sam said shocked. "This is not my room mine is all dirty and messy this can't be mine"

Sam walked to her bathroom and took a look at the mirror. She saw her new reflexion. It was a blond headed girl with fluffy curly hair it was soft and shiny. She had some cute pjs it was little fairy pjs which was odd because Sam would never own such a thing.

"Wow who am I?"Sam questioned.

"You're Samantha Puckett"

"Duh, I know but…wait who said that?"

"I'm Mitch the angel"

"Dude why are you here?"

"Because you wished you're life to be normal and everything like you described it last night to Freddie"

"So that means you make my wish come true?" With a happy look on her face.

"Yeah this way I can earn my wings"

"Okay good at least it came true so what else changed?" Sam said. "Mitch? Dude where did you go?"

Sam went downstairs and noticed she was changed. She wasn't wearing her pjs anymore she was wearing this really cute pink bordered sweater with cool colored gems on it. And a mini skirt and some matching pink leggings with her purple her hair wasn't messed up it was fluffed and taken care of just like always. She went downstairs and noticed her house look really nice it looked like some rich kid owned it. With really expensive chairs and furnichure. She also saw her mom she was wearing this lawyer outfit and her hair was in a ponytail she actually looked hot.

"Hiya, Mom" Sam said waiting for her to say something mean.

"Hey darling, I have you're breakfast taken care of one bagel with jam remember your keeping your nice figure you can't eat fating things kay?" She said in a nice motherly like voice just like Freddie's mom talks to Freddie when she's not mad.

"Okay…this is weird I want ham for breakfast"

"Samantha what did I say about ham? It has a lot of calories and we can't look fat we are Puckette's"

"Puckette's? I thought we were Puckett just plain".

"Gosh Samantha you should know this already but anyways it's getting late I have to go to work I'll drop you off at school okay? Eat your bagel fast c'mon lets go"

Okay so this has been a very weird morning I wake up in a awsome room with too much pink in it. But the good thing there's a bathroom in it. Then I go downsairs and I'm wearing this really cute girly outfit. Then to top it off my mom is hot she's a caring mother and she works? And she cares about my figure? Okay I can get used to some of this but not all because bagels for breakfast. Oh no!

"C'mon Samantha your going to be late for school"

"I'm coming"

The car ride was awesome. My mom owned a Cadillac Escalade that was so cool.

"Okay Sammie wammie want me to pick you up later? Or you going with you're baby boo?"

"My baby boo?" Sam questioned but she had already suspected what was going on.

"Yeah your boyfriend, well I have to go I'm running late bye! Love you!"

Okay I have so many questions that need to be answered. I went walking to school everything seemed so the same same people. All I wanted to do was see Carly and maybe the Dork too. I went to my locker and waited for Carly to show up.

"Hey Carls"

"What? Samantha?" She looked like popular girl like those who say like in a sentence about 20 she had blond hair it didn't look bad but it was weird. She was wearing heals and too much make up while I was talking to her she was putting on mascara.

"Okay you never call me Samantha"

"Everyone does…but whatever I need to go I don't want anyone see me talking to you" She said grabing her makeup bag and her books and she left.

"Okay Carly's not my friend? Where is Freddork?"

"You might want to turn around" A voice came from behind.

"Mitch?"

"Yeah, turn around and look at your boyfriend"

"My boyfriend?"

I turned around and saw Freddie…wait what Freddie is my boyfriend? OMG!

"WHAT?" I said shocked.

"Hi Samantha I've been looking for you, you had me worried" He came up to me and kissed me. Wow that was a wonderful kiss I loved it. What did I say!!

"Freddie? You're my boyfriend?" Still shocked because he kissed me and it was my first kiss I liked it.

"Yeah, you silly goose we have been dating for 2 months already! Today is our annaversery" He pulled me close to him giving me a hug."This is for you"

It was a locket a locket necklace which formed a heart. It was beautiful I was so happy. But if I was Sam I would give Freddie a texas wedgie. But I'm Samantha and she's in love with Freddie o'

"Thank you" As I tilted to give him a hug I felt little butterflies in my stomach, and felt like my cheeks were turing tomato red.

I kind of felt guilty. I was very happy with my life but what about Carly & iCarly?


	3. Living my Wish

**Thanks to all the readers so far I apologize on my mis spelled words it's my first Fanfic. And again thanks 4 reviewing I was so happy!!!**

**Gelly:D**

**Disclaimer:I don't own iCarly**

"We have to go to class Samantha" Freddie said getting a hold of my hand he chained his hand with mine and started to our next classroom.

.

We sat down and Briggs as I say..was talking about boring stuff so I started to daydream I couldn't believe I was dating Freddork I mean what was I thinking but anyways..I can't believe Carly is not my friend what can I do to fix all of this I kind of like my life this way I love living in my awesome apartment with my awesome hot caring mother. The only thing I don't like is that I'm dating the dork and that Carly is a class was over and it was suddenly lunch.

"Babe want me to get you your lowfat lunch?"Freddie asked atentively

"WHAT? U CALL ME INSANE! LOW FAT?!!" I yelped.

"Whats wrong? You love lowfat lunch that's what your mom gives you at home"

I didn't want to fight with the dork for some odd reason so I gave him a nodd of aproval. I took a seat were there wasn't anyone and saw Gibby with a ham I repeat ham sandwhich I was literally drooling.

"Hey Gibby!"

"What's up Samantha, so will you stop dating Freddie and date me!" I didn't listen to a word he said I just kicked him and got his sandwhich.

"Hey baby here's your lowfat lunch,wait what are you eating?"Freddie saw my ham sandwhich and took it away from me.

"Why did you do that dork?"

"What did you call me?"

"Freddie o'"

"Uh huh, your mom told me that you shouldn't eat ham"

"Why do you care anyways" I said forgeting that he was my boyfriend

"Because I love you and you're my girlfriend you little silly goose" Freddie said kissing my forehead.

It wasn't that bad the rest of the school day I had the rest of the classes without Freddie and that was better because he was making me feel weird and he was giving me lowfat things…well duh I'm not fat I'm not a pig. But whatever the day was over I saw Freddie outside of my class.

"Hey there Sammie let's go my mom is waiting for us" He chained our hands together and we left.

Did he call me Sammie gosh it's so hard to get used to being so nice to it's not all that bad. I wanna see Carly and the iCarly studio I want to know what's going on.

"Hi there Freddie, Samantha how was your day today" Yeah it was saying as we get in the car.

"Hey mom our day was fine" Looking at me dreamly he was looking at me like he used to look at Carly. Wow he had some really beautiful eyes it was amazing looking right into them.

Still gazing into his eyes. "Yeah, today was for me at least kind of odd in a way"

"Why? What's wrong do you need cloud block Sammie?" Ms Benson said as we park right in front of bushwell plaza.

"Everything is fine" I said trying change the subject. I kind of wanted everything back to normal but I still need to figure things out.

The three of us went up the stairs into the Benson's apartment Ms Benson had some food for us and yeah it was veggies. I hate veggies it was all so weird. We sat down and started to eat I looked totally discusted.

" I hate veggies I don't want it I want ham I don't want lowfat foods I want Carly to be my friend I want Freddie to my frienimey!! Is that much to beg for!!!"

"Samantha are you ok? I think you need to see a phsycologist" Ms Benson said worried.

"I'm fine." Trying to calm down."Does Carly live next door?"

"That girl with blond hair and wears tons of make-up?" Freddie said eating delightfully his veggies.

"Yeah right be right back" I said standing up

"Freddie go with your girlfriend" Ms Benson said I guess she actually cares for me I guess because I'm Samantha not Sam.

"I was going"Freddie said standing up.

Freddie still hates how his mom tells him what to do. But she is right. Me and Freddie went next door Freddie was going to knock but I opened the lock to it yeah I got some of those Sam skills.

"Where the heck did you learn that?" Freddie said impressed

"From a girl named Sam you should meet her she's a heck of a girl" I said giggling.

"I love how you giggle your way to cute" Freddie said giggling with me. I so wanted to punch him in his arm but I guess I should get used to being Samantha.

"Hello?? Spencer" I said walking in.

"Yes and who are you?" Spencer said in a suit and talking in a cellphone at the same time. The whole apartment looked different it was so normal and sosphsticated not wacky like it did before. I feel guitly know I changed so many things.

"I'm Samantha Puckett I go to Carly's school"

"Oh well then she's upstairs if you're here to see her" He said still busy on the phone.

"Okay then let's go" Freddie got my hand again. I'll have to say it's kind of weird always holding his hand but kinda nice at the same time.

We went upstairs to the iCarly studio at least it wasn't the iCarly studio anymore it was just a basement full of boxes.

"Where's Carly's room?"

"I'm guessing it's in there" Freddie said pointing to a door.

We could hear loud rock music and see her on the phone I don't know how she can listen to music really loud music and talk to somebody at the same time.

"Hey Carly!!!" I shouted.

"What are you doing two doing in my apartment?!!!" Carly shouted turning off the music and the phone.

"I'm here to talk to you about our friendship"

"Friendship are you kidding me? I'm popular and your dating a little nerd yeah right and you say I know you whatever!" Carly said painting her nails.

"Yeah you and me used to be friends, best friends"

"I'm guessing that was in a dream that you wished you were popular but it's not coming true. Just leave me I don't know you!!!!" Carly shouted pushing both me and Freddie out of her room. I just wanted everything to be ok. I told Freddie that I wanted to go to that basement and to leave me there alone that I would catch up to him in a while at his apartment. I started crying as I saw the studio and remembered old times.

"Live in 5…4…3…2…"

"I'm Carly"

"And I'm Sam"

"And this is iCarly"

Okay I hate this I really do. I hate how Carly and me are not friends I hate how Spencer is normal I hate how me and Freddie don't fight I hate how iCarly doesn't exist I hate how I have to eat healthy foods and I can't crave meat. But I don't want everything to be back to normal I want it to stay for once I have a caring mother that loves me that should be the only thing that matters.


	4. iWant everything back

A/N: Thanks to all you guys for your comments they mean a lot to me. And by the way for the comment of Nature9000 thanks for your comment yeah I read the story "iRemmember" I didn't mean to steal her ideas. This won't happen again. And thanks for the warning I hope this doesn't turn out to a bad situation.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly (wish I did but…)

**iChristmas Seddie Version**

After all my thinking in the iCarly…well the old studio I noticed I fell asleep. And I was drooling on my shirt I stood up and headed downstairs. Spencer wasn't there anymore so I just left without saying a word. I knocked (for the first time) to Freddie's apartment and asked them for there phone because for some reason I didn't know where mine was.

"Thanks Ms Benson" I replied a little amazed, it was getting easier being nice.

"No problem Sammie Wammie" She said in a Sing-A-Long voice.

"Hey Sam is it okay if I call you this way?" Freddie asked.

"Heck yes, I like it waay better" I said relieved.

"For some reason I like it better" Freddie smiled sheeplishly

I went running out the door. I wanted everything to change. I wanted Carly to be the same girl. And Freddork I wanted him and me to insult each other once in a while it was fun. Even though I really liked my Mom being nice to me and stuff… I went out the apartments straight to the park I wanted to see Mitch and change some things.

"Mitch!!! Come please I want everything to be normal everything back to the way it was.." I said crying. " The only thing I wished stayed the same is my mothers affection it's kinda nice to have some one care for you even if it's weird, Please Mitch Pleaseee!!!"

"Hey there Sam so you wish everything back to normal even your mom will you sacrifice your friends for your mom's affection?"

"Yes my friends have sacrificed many things for me, just do it already"

For one second I see everything spin then everything is quiet and absolutely still.


End file.
